


A Sister's Devotion

by eri_chan_unlimited



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_chan_unlimited/pseuds/eri_chan_unlimited
Summary: Euden is captured by the Dyrenell Empire and reunites with his sister under very diferent circumstances than he imagined...





	A Sister's Devotion

Euden awoke with a jolt, sputtering and coughing into the cloth gag tied around his mouth. The prince strained in an effort to move his arms, only to find he was chained to a stone wall, his limbs splayed outwards. A shiver ran down his body, which made him realize he was stripped naked. Panic quickly overtook him, causing Euden to struggle against the chains to free himself, without any success.

_"Dragon, lend me your strength!"_ he thought, attempting to invoke his pact with Midgardsormr. When that failed, Euden tried once more with Brunhilda, to no avail. In his desperation, the prince attempted to call upon the power of every dragon he forged a pact with, but found himself unable to shapeshift. _"What is going on?!?!"_

Euden forced himself to take deep breaths. " _Alright, think. We intercepted a platoon of Dyrenell forces in the woods. I went after a group of them that fled deeper into the trees… Next thing I know, I wake up here…"_ He cursed his inattentiveness. Of _course_ it was a trap. Normally his allies came to his rescue, but as he looked around the small stone room, he saw no one there to bail him out. _"Surely they're on their way…"_

The sound of footsteps echoed above the room. At first Euden beamed, confident that he was moments away from liberation. But the footsteps were slow and deliberate, and elation was quickly replaced with dread. He saw a figure enter the room but the lack of lighting made it impossible to tell who it was. Slowly the figure made their way towards him, the torch’s light casting down on them.

Dread was quickly replaced by despair as he at last saw his sister Zethia, possessed by the demon Morsayati. Her malevolent red eyes caused the prince's blood to run cold and his eyes to widen, as did her cruel smirk. The girl standing before Euden was both a twisted mockery of his beloved twin sister and a painful reminder of his failure to save her. The prince attempted to speak, but could only inhale sharply in response to her arrival.

“It’s so very nice to see you again, my dear, _beloved_ brother…” the possessed Zethia said at last, punctuated with a low and malicious chuckle. The Empress of the Dyrenell Empire walked up to Euden, her eyes meeting his the entire time. A moment passed as she took in the sight, her wide grin making it obvious she relished at the state the prince was reduced to. “I see that you met with the entourage I sent to invite you back to our kingdom. I do hope you are satisfied with your current arrangement… After all, you’re in _no_ place to negotiate them whatsoever.”

Empress Zethia began caressing the side of Euden’s head even as the cruelty in her expression remained. “Your wretched dragons can’t help you now.” she jeered. The possessed girl held up her left hand, and a dark purple crystal resembling a pactstone materialized above it. “I’ve made sure of that. Your allies won’t come to save you now. Rest assured that your nascent kingdom _will_ fall to Dyrenell, as it always was meant to from the start.” Euden attempted to retort, but the gag made his speech unintelligible. Zethia gently laid her finger over the prince’s mouth as if to hush him. “Why must you struggle, brother? Why, after we’ve finally been reunited?”

The possessed girl placed a hand on Euden’s chest and began to slowly caress it and leaned in close against Euden’s ear. “I’ve _missed_ you dearly, brother…” she whispered, her quiet chuckling exposing the lack of sincerity behind her words. “You went off and insisted on forming that silly ‘New Alberia’ instead of accepting my rule. You truly were a thorn in my side, brother… But now that you’re here, your family is finally reunited, just as you wanted… I’ll never let you leave my side.” Empress Zethia used one hand to turn Euden's head towards her and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

The stimuli from Zethia's touching sent shivers down Euden's entire body. Though he knew the being speaking to him was a demon of pure evil, she still looked and sounded exactly like his beloved twin sister. The prince knew she was beautiful and admired her for it, but with the intimate contact occurring he began to see her beauty in a different light with the way her current outfit accentuated her voluptuous and developed frame. Combined with the hushed, sweet tone she spoke with, Euden found himself unable to contain himself. His cock quickly swelled and stood erect. His cheeks immediately flushed red and the prince grunted, struggling against his chains once more.

Noticing the sudden shift in behavior, Empress Zethia tilted her head down and was greeted by her brother's throbbing erection. A bemused expression crept onto her face, as she suddenly grabbed his member and held onto it tightly. Euden inhaled sharply and threw his head back, letting out a grunting moan from the wave of pleasure radiating from his lower body. Then she began to stroke it, pumping her hand up and down. Euden gasped and squirmed against his restraints, and the girl broke out into an uproarious fit of laughter.

"Oh my dear brother… You are so very incredibly _honest._ " she taunted, continuing to pleasure his member. "I was worried you wouldn't keep me entertained… I see now that such concern was misplaced."

With her other hand, the possessed Zethia fondled his balls, giving both of them a firm squeeze, causing the prince to yelp and his erection to become even more engorged. The girl took great pleasure in watching Euden toss and squirm about, speeding up her strokes in response. She licked his nipple at the same time, quickly following up with a bite. The prince's shaft swelled once again and he moaned louder than ever before. She smirked cruelly, biting several more times in quick succession, the combination of pain and pleasure disorienting him.

"You love me, don't you brother?" asked the possessed girl in a faux sultry tone. "Then give me a demonstration of your devotion! Offer up everything you are to your _goddess!_ " Empress Zethia sliced open the gag around Euden's mouth with her magic. Before he could form any response, the girl forcibly pulled him into a passionate open-mouth kiss. Her tongue entwined with his rapidly, while she stroked his member faster and faster accordingly. Though the prince tried to fight it, the combination of the stimuli up to this point finally overwhelmed him. Euden cried out in pleasure, thick strands of cum erupting from his shaft. Zethia tilted his member downwards and held out a hand to catch his seed as it shot out. At last he had finished, slumping his head forward out of exhaustion.

Slowly, Zethia pulled away from their kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. "So this is your love…" she muttered, holding up her cum-covered hand, the aftermath running down her fingers. She licked her hand clean and chuckled mirthfully. "That was a nice treat~ I must admit I didn't take you as the vulgar type, brother… But in the end you're just as human as the rest of them~" Euden hung head down in shame at what he had just done.

"You surround yourself with beautiful women at your castle but you still end up smitten with your own sister… How flattering to know you see me that way, brother~" she crooned. "Stop this, plea-" the prince protested, before the gag floated back up to his face and repaired itself, cutting off his words. "You need not speak. Your actions tell me everything I need to know. I want to keep toying with you, to see you squirm… To see you pushed to the brink of despair and pleasure."

Zethia placed her hand over Euden’s pelvis, a glowing sigil materializing in front of it. The prince’s eyes widened as he looked down to see his dick erect once more and felt his balls swell with cum. “There. Now I can entertain myself with you for as long as I like.” She knelt on one leg, looking salaciously at the engorged member as she stroked it. “Aaah, what a _rush_ having a physical form can be… This body desires you, brother. Right now, it wants nothing more than to pleasure you… Allow me to demonstrate its devotion to you~”

The girl closed her eyes and took her brother’s cock into her mouth. Euden cried out, the warmth of her mouth enveloping his lower body, sending waves of pleasure radiating through his body. Zethia rolled her tongue around her brother’s shaft and took all of it down her throat in an instant. She pulled away for a second to hold and rub Euden’s dick while staring at it. “Ahhhh, what a delicious treat that was... I do hope you haven't shared it with another. I would have to kill them otherwise.” she threatened in a malevolent tone. “You are _my_ property, every part of you. You will stay perfectly devoted to me and me alone. After all, you _love_ me, don't you?”

The prince refused to vocalize a response, refusing to yield to the demon’s mindgames. “Still unable to admit the truth? That’s fine. I’ll just prove _my_ love for you first.” Empress Zethia immediately deepthroated his member again without warning, repeatedly taking it in its entirety down her throat at a quick pace. Euden’s body convulsed against the furious assault on his dick, letting out a loud gasping moan. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. _“That’s not Zethia!”_ he reminded himself desperately. _“I can’t give in, I can’t let myself defile her body!”_  
_  
_ As if sensing his resistance, Zethia reached around to Euden’s backside and began to finger him in his ass. Euden jolted upwards at the stimulus and breathed heavily. After a few seconds, she added another finger, which caused Euden to moan louder than he had before, and he tilted his head downwards in an attempt to distract himself from the pleasure. However, that was the biggest mistake of all, as once he did so, Zethia opened her eyes. The prince saw the face of his beloved sister dutifully sucking his dick, her eyes meeting his in a sultry gaze. Ultimately, it was too much for him to handle. _“I’m sorry-!”_ he thought before he let out a cry of pleasure and came inside of his sister’s mouth, his cum gushing out and filling it entirely. After several firm sucks to extract every last drop of his seed, the girl stood up and tore off the gag on Euden’s face. She grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him into a kiss, using her other hand to pry open his mouth. Her tongue wrapped around his as much of the cum in her mouth flowed into his and ran down his throat. The possessed girl pulled back and forced his mouth shut with both hands, forcing the prince to swallow his own cum.

Empress Zethia stepped backwards and watched the prince sputter and cough. “Well done, brother! You knew exactly what you were supposed to do just as an obedient little slave to my will should.” she said mirthfully. She placed a hand on Euden’s cheek, running it down until she had one finger on his chin. “Are you finally ready to shed your pride and admit the truth? You love me and will do anything I ask of you. Because you couldn’t _possibly_ say no to your dear sister, can’t you? Come on~”

The prince lifted his head weakly. “N-no more…” he sputtered, breathing heavily from his exhaustion. “Zethia, I-mmf!”

Zethia cut off his words with another kiss. “Tch, even now you still insist on lying to yourself?” She shook her head slowly and sighed. “Oh what a troublesome little slave you are, brother… No matter. You are still my toy, and I require entertainment. You should feel grateful for what is to happen next."

Empress Zethia unclasped her top, the cloth giving way to expose her breasts in their entirety. Euden's cheeks flushed the moment he laid eyes on her bare chest, though he found himself unable to look away. She grinned widely and pushed her tits up with both hands, gently shaking them up and down. "Don't think I didn't notice where your eyes went, brother. Though you may be unwilling to admit your love for me and submit to my will, the lust you hold for my chest is undeniable~ " The possessed girl knelt in front of her brother, snugly enveloping his cock into her cleavage while pressing her breasts together with her hands, the tip barely poking out of the top. Euden convulsed at the sensation. _"So...soft…??”_ he thought, his mind in a haze. The prince’s eyes began rolling upwards nearly into the back of his head and his jaw was held agape, the relentless assault against him taking its toll.

“That expression… So this was the key to revealing your true self? What a _naughty_ brother you are, my dear. Just the way I like it~"  the empress noted. She moved her breasts in a steady up and down motion, causing Euden to moan and drool. His member engorged further, a sight that made Zethia chuckle mirthfully. "Where is the resistance you so daringly put up earlier? If this is a nightmare then why do you cry out blissfully?" she questioned, pausing to lick the tip of her brother's cock. The prince could barely register his sister's words, and every time he attempted to respond he could only moan in pleasure.

"You can't hide from the truth any longer. You want nothing more than to _defile_ your beloved sister's breasts with your _filthy_ seed. You want to see your devoted sibling slave over your member out of her _lov_ e for you. To reduce herself to an _animal_ in an effort to pleasure you. And now that it is finally happening, you are happier than you've ever been~"

Zethia moved her breasts faster than before, her brother squirming against his restraints. To Euden's dismay, her words contained truth within them. He could not help but notice his sister growing into a woman, especially as her chest filled out. Secretly he began to crave a different kind of pampering than what Zethia had offered throughout their life together, and longed for her to turn her devotion to his well-being to other needs. He had buried those shameful thoughts deep within him, but her words caused them to flood his mind above everything else.

Zethia shook her head in disappointment. "You still refuse to speak? Very well then! I give you permission to release your seed onto my chest! Give into your desires and turn your beloved sister into your lover! I have proved my love to you, and now you will prove yours!"

With those words encouraging him, Euden let the pleasure consume him as his cum spurted out, covering his sister’s breasts entirely. Afterwards, he was left panting, his head hanging down contorted in an expression that was half bliss and half lust. Zethia stepped up, looking at her breasts, now coated in cum. She wiped some off of her chin with two fingers and put them in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning as she sucked on them. “So then, brother. Do you finally admit it? You really do love me, and wanted to claim me as your lover.”

“...Yes.” he muttered under his breath, nearly delirious from cumming repeatedly in such a short period of time.

Triumph filled Empress Zethia’s face as she laughed. “You made this much more difficult than it needed to be, you know that brother? I had to lower myself so far just to get you to submit to me… Such insolent behavior will be _punished_ .” she said, cutting the chains binding Euden to the wall with her magic and letting him fall to the stone floor below. The prince pushed himself onto his knees but cried out in surprise when he felt his sister grab his dick and pull it behind him, having not noticed her walk behind him to do so.

“Your punishment begins now, my dear~” she cackled. The girl stroked his dick while pulling it towards her. Euden clenched his hands into fists and moaned in enjoyment rather than dismay as he had been beforehand. Though Zethia’s spell prevented him from losing his erection, the repeated stimulation still left his dick extremely sensitive to the touch, a fact that she was now abusing.

“Playing with you is so much fun~ Wouldn’t you agree?” she asked, with her brother enthusiastically shaking his head in response. Smirking, the girl lowered her head and began to lick around his asshole. Euden threw his head back from the added sensation, clearly enjoying himself. Using his continued moans and grunts as motivation to go further, she stuck her tongue inside, swirling it around and causing the prince to clench his fists and throw his head back. She continued for a while before lifting her head and pushing two fingers inside instead. “Well now brother, are you ready for your punishment? It will be fitting for one such as you.”

Just as Euden was about to cum, Empress Zethia thrust his dick forward, causing him to shoot his cum in front of his face. He began to relax until she pressed his head down against the floor, holding him there. “Look at what a mess you’ve made... Lick the floor clean this instant.”

“Y-yes…”

“You will address me as your _goddess!_ ” she exclaimed, giving her brother a swift spank to the rear, with Euden grunting in pleasure in response. “Now then, let’s try that again. Lick the floor clean like the animal you are.”

“Yes, my goddess."

Satisfied, Zethia stopped pressing Euden’s face against the ground and let him get up. He crawled over to the pool of cum in front of him and eagerly lapped it up. He did not stop until the floor was left spotless, at which point Zethia swiftly kicked him in the side and caused him to sprawl over onto his back. While he was still reeling from the impact, she sat on top of it, straddling his member against her crotch.

“What an obedient slave you are now, brother! I’m very pleased with you.” she said, a devious grin creeping back onto her face. “How about we consummate our new relationship? I think you’d enjoy that…”

Euden nodded his head enthusiastically. Empress Zethia laughed uproariously, and leaned over to stroke his face. “Then so we shall.” The girl stood up and lowered herself over his dick. She watched Euden’s eyes widen at the anticipation, smirking.

“Accept this as a gift from your goddess. In this moment, I grant you permission to sire the next heir to the Dyrenell Empire!” she declared, thrusting her brother’s dick into her pussy directly afterwards. Euden’s eyes clouded over, the bliss of the situation overwhelming him and leaving him incapable of doing anything but bask in the sensation of having sex with his beloved sister. He weakly lifted his arms towards Zethia, with the girl clasping his hands in response as she furiously rode his cock.

“Well brother, how is it? Is it everything you hoped it would be?”

“Y-yes, my goddess…” Euden mumbled, still in a haze.

She laughed heartily. “I do adore this honest side of yours… I can feel your member coursing through me, desperately wanting to release its seed inside of me. You must really love me, don’t you?” she taunted, lifting and lowering herself onto his dick quickly all the while.

“Yes, my goddess…”

Euden thrust his hips upwards in tandem with his sister’s movements, causing her to grin wryly. Suddenly, Zethia let go of one hand to yank on the chain around Euden’s neck, making him face her in that moment. “Then do you promise to devote yourself unto me to repay the devotion I have shown you? To be my slave and toy forever?”

“Yes, my goddess.” Euden choked out. The angle at which he was held and the suddenness of being lifted off made it difficult to breathe, but his pleasure was not diminished in the slightest.

“How lucky I am to find myself such a devoted slave, brother.” Zethia grinned, leaning in closer towards his face. “Are you ready to release your filthy, _dirty_ seed into the womb of a goddess?”

“Yes, my goddess!”

The girl smirked and pulled Euden into a passionate kiss. This made it all the more difficult to breathe, but the prince hardly cared at this point anymore. His thrusts grew more and more desperate, the prince’s body desperate to breed his sister. The prince’s mind was well and truly gone, with all rational thought abandoned. The only thing he could focus on was the sight of his beloved sister and his endless love for her.

At last, he could not hold back any longer, crying out as he came directly inside of his sister, each spurt of cum shooting out as a torrent directly into her womb. When the last drop of sperm sputtered out, Empress Zethia let go of the chain attached to Euden’s neck, the boy falling back down to the floor, breathing heavily from all that had transpired.

“Well done, my brother.” she said, slowly standing up. Cum leaked from her pussy and dripped onto her brother’s stomach as she leaned over to look at him. “Pray that our child grows strong and mighty so that they may carry on the legacy of the Dyrenell Empire.”

Zethia walked away from her brother, but turned her head to face him. “And to think that Harle wished for me to execute you right away… And waste such an _entertaining_ toy and slave. Fret not, my brother. I will return to use you however I like. After all, I am your beloved sister.”

With that, the empress of the Dyrenell Empire disappeared from sight, her steps echoing through the stairs above. Euden lay on the floor, unable to move. Gone were the worries for the safety of his friends and the people of his fallen kingdom. The one thing left in his mind was his devoted sister turned lover. _“I hope my goddess comes to play with me again…”_ he thought, before slipping out of consciousness, his heart free of discord and utterly content.


End file.
